


Phantasmagoria Series artworks, recipes, tidbits & updates

by AvaKelly



Series: Phantasmagoria [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, here you can find artwork for the series, any updates I'm doing, planned next installments, and possibly ranting. Enter at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To do list & updates

Hello readers. :>

 

I hope you're resting on this fine day, or procrastinating on the less fine days.

 

**To do list:**

~~1\. Update proofed version of Ghosts.~~

~~2\. Steer reader attention to pretty artwork from kait.~~

~~3\. Bribe Lily the Cat to beta Ghosts (Steve's POV).~~ Successful!

 ~~4a. Update proofed version of Ghosts (Steve's POV).~~ Yay. **Done.**

 ~~4b. Add artwork & surprise for Ghosts (Steve's POV).~~ **Done and posted!**

 ~~5\. Write Bruce's story around the time Ghosts happen.~~ **Done and posted!** ~~  
~~

~~6\. Natasha and Morrow have a conversation at base. NOW WRITTEN. Will post soon.~~ **Posted!**

7\. Steve and Pepper have a conversation about Tony's heart surgery, Extremis, and Steve's life as an agent of SHIELD.

8\. A surprise visitor arrives. Jane's story. 

9\. What happened to Steve during CATWS.

10\. After CATWS. Write Bucky/WS into the verse.

11\. Thor and Tony's stories.

12\. Add stuff to list.

[Clicky](http://intermittently-ava.tumblr.com/) for tumblr.


	2. Steve & Clint (Chapter 6 of Ghosts)

Art by [kait](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kait). Found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/547564/chapters/975025).


	3. Bruce & JARVIS sneak preview

It’s late in the evening when Bruce finally hits _Enter_ , and it only takes a few seconds before the image on the screen flickers off. Bruce suddenly notices the silence filling the lab and he looks up at the walls. Has he really been talking to himself all this time? He clicks on random keys, but the monitor remains stubbornly dark. His bones creaks and pop as he slides under the desk, checks the power cable. No fault there.

With a deep breath, he raises and dusts his knees off.

“Come on Jarvis… fuck, did I break the code?”

There’s a faint beep behind him, and, before Bruce can turn around, the entire tower goes silent. Everything is dark.

“Oh. No.”


	4. Lingering affliction, sneak peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Natasha fans out there.

No sign of Clint, or Rogers.

"Banner?" she turns and asks one of the agents.

"He's upstairs with Hernandez," comes back. That's good then. She offers a nod and a thank you.

They're all inspecting the room, but nothing leads to where the targets and their fellow agents have disappeared. Ten minutes later Hernandez comes down followed by Samuels. Natasha snorts as she fits a new comm in her ear. If Fury had two strike teams close by, why the fuck did he need to sent _Clint_ and _Rogers_ and _Banner_ , of all people, in... oh.

She restrains from rubbing her temples. It's a test.

~

THIS SUMMER. COMING TO YOU. NATASHA. Yeah, I can't do this.

"Lingering affliction" is going to be a short story, Natasha centric. I might change the title, we'll see.


	5. The Salad from Illusions

[Here ](http://intermittently-ava.tumblr.com/post/127497937612/the-salad-from-illusions-lettuce-iceberg)you can find a very brief recipe, where the wild things grow.

 

The Salad from Chapter 4 of [Illusions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2451065).

  * Lettuce (Iceberg), cucumbers, tomatoes, white cheese. 


  * With a pinch of olive oil, a tiny bit of lemon juice, a few grains of salt, and dill. 



 

 

Thank you for reading **Phantasmagoria**! o/

 

 

 


End file.
